


Stretched limbs

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [41]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Prompt- you're taking up the whole bed can u please move I know you're not asleep u jerk I will kung fu kick u out this bed





	Stretched limbs

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote for smitty and john in a bit so here :)

“Jesus fucking Christ, John.”

 

Smitty pressed his hand against the wall, almost falling off the bed. He frowned, nudging John to try and move him off the bed. He couldn't get any space on this, from Smitty's view, huge bed that could perfectly fit two people. But John, oh John, had to spread his body on the bed. 

“Goddammit..” Smitty sighed, looking to check the time.

It was 2 A.M and Smitty just wanted to fucking sleep.

“Joohnn,” Smitty whined, kicking him.

He heard a slight “Ow!” come from him before it went silent.

“John, I know you're awake, get the fuck up.” 

Nothing.

“John, I swear to God, I will kung fu kick you out this fucking bed.” 

Still nothing.

Smitty mumbled some curse words before getting up out of the bed. He crossed his arms, staring at John as he stretched his limbs as far as he could go across the bed. 

Smitty sighed before grinning and walking over to the side of John's bed. He crouched down in front of him, watching has John shifted his head to look at him, his eyes still closed.

“I know you're awake,” Smitty whispered, running his fingers through John's bleached hair. He ran his hand down his face to his cheek, cupping it and feeling John lean into the touch.

Smitty's grin got larger as he suddenly pulled his hand back and bringing it back down as he slapped John's cheek.

“Ow! What the fuck?!” John yelled, opening his eyes and cupping his cheek.

“That's what you get for almost knocking me off the bed.” Smitty said, backing away when John got up.

“You're gonna  fuckin’ get it,” John mumbled, walking towards Smitty and he grabbed him before he could run away. 

Smitty laughed as John pulled him towards him, “What're you gonna do?”

Smitty watches as John's face changes as he thinks. John ends up shrugging but he suddenly remembers his sore cheek and he rubs the slightly red spot.

Smitty frowns, “Did I actually hurt you?” He asks softly. 

John nods, grinning when Smitty leans over to press kisses against his cheek.

“Does that make it feel better?” Smitty asks, leaning away from John's cheek.

John nods, “Yeah,” he replies, his grin turning into a soft smile.

“Bed?” Smitty suggest.

John nods again and they make their way back to the bed, instantly falling asleep, but instead of Smitty almost falling off the bed, they're cuddled close together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy :)
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me <3


End file.
